


missed you

by viscrael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: Leorio laughs softly and kisses his shoulder. “Let me under the blankets, then.”“And let you lay your freezing limbs all over me?”“Won’t be freezin’ if you warm me up.”





	missed you

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "cuddly leopikas + leorio late home from work" and i loved it
> 
> short and quick. here it is

“You’re home late,” Kurapika’s mumbles, just loud enough for Leorio to hear him.

Leorio takes off his tie and hangs it on their closet’s doorknob. He’ll have to fold his clothes and put them away properly in the morning; for now, he just finishes dressing down to his boxers. “Yeah,” he says, letting out a small, sheepish chuckle. “Lots of patients tonight and not enough staff. They had to ask me to stay later.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost three,” he says.

From his side of the bed, Kurapika rolls over, sighing heavily and pulling the covers along with him. He looks ridiculously comfortable, nestled in a cocoon of blankets with only the top of his blonde head sticking out. Leorio, ready to join his boyfriend in quiet, warm contentment, crawls into bed next to him and presses a kiss to his cheek. In the dark, he can’t see what expression Kurapika makes, but he feels how he shifts under the bed, wiggling away from Leorio subtly.

“You’re cold,” he complains, his voice heavy with sleep.

Leorio laughs softly and kisses his shoulder. “Let me under the blankets, then.”

“And let you lay your freezing limbs all over me?”

“Won’t be freezin’ if you warm me up.”

Kurapika makes a noise as if he hates that idea, but he still pushes the covers back to let Leorio in, and when Leorio lays down behind him, he scoots so his back is pressed to Leorio’s bare chest. Despite all the whining, Kurapika wraps Leorio’s “freezing limbs” around his torso.

“Thought I was too cold for you,” Leorio says into Kurapika’s shoulder.

“Shut up,” Kurapika mumbles, and after a moment, says something else too quietly for Leorio to quite make out.

“Wha’s that?”

“Missed you,” he repeats.

Leorio doesn’t know why, but the admission gets to him more than he thought it would. It isn’t like he didn’t think Kurapika would miss him or like this is the first time Kurapika’s ever admitted how he feels—they share an _apartment,_ after all.

But still. It never stops feeling new, never stops making his insides warm.

He smiles and nuzzles further into Kurapika’s shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of Kurapika. He must have taken a shower tonight, Leorio guesses. He smells like peppermint and soap.

“Me too,” he says. “Missed you too.”


End file.
